Lucy
by Shaphira Moon
Summary: "it has been 10 years since she left. I miss her so much. I miss you Lucy." Short story song themed by "Lucy" by skillet


**This is the second time I wrote this. I wrote it once and was almost finished until my stupid laptop deleted it -.- TOOK ME 4 HOURS WRITING IT (there was 5k letters) AND IT GOT DELETED!**

 **Anyways I was listening to Skillet and got to listen this song called "Lucy" and got an idea to write a short story with the song lyrics C: I hope you guys like it!**

 **Btw, the tenrou island 7-year gap never happened! Just letting you know so you won't get confused with ages or years :3**

* * *

' _Hey Lucy, I remember your name'_

10 years without her.

10 years of no warmth from her.

10 years of not seeing her beautiful chocolate eyes.

10 years of not seeing her beautiful smile.

10 years of no joy coming from the guild because she is not here.

10 years…

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. Winter has just ended and Spring was ready to show its best. Flowers already getting ready to bloom its beautiful pedals, slowly opening. Animals waking up, ready to go out and explore. No more wearing coats and boots. People already removing the snow from the sidewalks with their shovels, making it a hill so the shiny sun can melt it.

Everyone in Magnolia were happy.

Well not everybody.

In the distance, in the middle of the town, there is a building; where a man is waiting patiently. Arms cross and his foot tapping lightly to the floor; and that man isn't happy.

This man was sitting outside in a garden that is right by the Magnolia Hospital. The man isn't happy; but happy he is finally out of the hospital. He was sent to the hospital last week because of a job he went and got severally injured. The job was an S-class job so what did he except? Come back healthy with no scratch? Of course not.

He is now outside, with a broken arm and bandages around his heads. The bruise arm is color purple mixed with a slight of green and black; already fading.

This man is wearing a simple black shirt with blue jeans with black converse. The man was really muscular, with his shirt really tight, you can notice how built it is. For a 44-year-old, he is really handsome for his age. Having 3 annoying children that stressed him out so much and yet he was still fit. So many women would try to get his attention; but the man rejected them. He's already in love with someone else.

The sun was shining down towards the man, making his eyes glint.

"Stupid sun." The man grunted. Once the sun was hidden behind the clouds, his eyes were open clearly; his beautiful onyx eyes showing the whole world, sparkling. His medium salmon hair was tied back to a pony tail. A scar was showing on his top left neck.

This man is Natsu Dragneel, wizard from Fairy Tail. He isn't an ordinary wizard. He is a hero of Fiore. When he was 20, he destroyed Zeref and Acnologia before they tried to destroy Fiore. With the help of his friend; his family, they were able to destroy them.

Many people died during the war. Makarov, the third/sixth/eight master of Fairy Tail, passed away during the war. Laxus became the ninth master.

So many things happened.

Gray finally convinced his feelings towards Juvia and later on got married and had two children. Silver and Ul. Silver looked exactly as Gray but his hair was color blue like Juvia. Silver has Juvia powers; but has a stripping habit like Gray. Ul looked exactly like her mother, but her hair is colored raven; just like her father. Ul have her father powers; sadly, she also had a stripping habit.

Wonderful family.

Laxus and Mirajane got married too and had a child name Lily. Lily look exactly like Mira only with blonde hair instead of white, but her scariness came from both; making it worse for everyone. Knowing both Laxus and Mirajane are scary sometimes. Lily was born with no magic. Rare, since both her parents are S-class mages.

Levy and Gajeel got together at age 25. They are still not sure if they want to have kids or not. Lately, Levi has been really moody and vomit all the time. It seems a new member will be joining Fairy Tail.

Erza became a higher S-class mage, that she can do a 100-year mission just like Gildarts. Erza also got with Jellal, and decided to take a 10-year mission so she can be with Jellal more exploring and accomplishing missions. She is hardly at the guild, which was a struggle at first since Gray and Natsu always fought and no one didn't stop them.

Lastly there is Natsu. When Natsu came back from the war defeating Zeref, he was severely injured and was in coma for 6 months. His family were depressed, worried he won't wake up form slumber. Luckily, he woke up right after. Everyone party for him for 2 weeks; even the Magnolia people join to celebrate for the hero.

Natsu was happy, but sad at the same time. When he killed Zeref, he found out it was his older brother. Natsu depressed realizing his real family was gone. His father Igneel, killed by Acnologia. Zeref, killed by his own hands.

Natsu wasn't happy. Until his light came to cheer him up. His best friend. Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy knew Natsu is suffering and started to spend more time with him. They went as many missions they can do. Even S-class missions. They help Happy with Carla. Went every restaurant Fiore had. Heck even Lucy moved in with Natsu just too cheer him up.

Later on they realized their feelings for each other and got together. A year passed by and Natsu proposed to her and got married; mating her. Their life was perfect. Months passed by and the Dragneel couple found out they were expecting a little baby dragon.

Natsu was freaked out but happy at the same time. He went more missions to raise enough money to be able to build his cottage a two story house and add 3 more rooms; for his future children. It took 5 months to build the 2 story house and another 3 months to raise money to buy furniture and clothes for their future children. They weren't sure if their child was going to be a boy or a girl so they decided to buy bought gender clothes; just in case.

Lucy finally gave birth to twin's babies; both boys. They name one Igneel and the other twin Jude. Igneel was born with same skin as Lucy but same hair color as Natsu. Jude has blonde hair and tan skin. They were both happy with their boys; even though they cried a lot.

2 years passed and Lucy once again was pregnant again. This time, it was a baby girl and named her Nashi. Nashi has salmon hair with tan skin.

Natsu was finally happy. He finally got over of his brother and father death and was starting a new life with his beautiful family.

But not everybody has happily ever after.

' _I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

 _I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

 _I just came to talk for a while_

 _I got some things I need to say'_

Natsu was waiting for his daughter, Nashi who is now age 20, to pick him up to take him to the cemetery. His other sons are supposed to come too but wasn't sure. He checked on his watch just to see how late she is.

"2:00. Great, she is really late." Natsu growled.

"Daddy!"

Natsu ears perked up and turned to see where the voice came from. A young woman on her 20's, running towards him. She is wearing a white tank top with a black vest over it, blue shorts with black sandals. Her clothes seem too tight on her, showing her nice curved body. Her salmon hair was in waves, held as a side pony tail. Her beautiful chocolate eyes shining brightly. On her right top shoulder had a Fairy Tail guild mark colored pink. It was no other than Nashi Dragneel.

Right behind her came two other men, older then the women. One of them only wore a white vest, showing his built body, with blue jeans. His salmon hair was spiked up everywhere and his onyx eyes shining brightly. On his right hand had a guild mark colored red. It was Igneel Dragneel.

The other men were different than the other two. Instead of salmon hair, it was blonde. His hair was long, tying into a pony tail. His eyes colored chocolate. He was wearing a simple white shirt with black jeans and black converse. He has his black guild mark located in his left top shoulder. Its Jude Dragneel.

They were all Natsu children. His annoying brats.

"It's about time you brats got here! What took you so long!" Natsu yelled, folding his arms pouting at them.

"Hey don't blame me! It was Nashi fault!" Igneel yelled back, pointing towards Nashi. Nashi just scoffed at him and turned away.

"Yeah, we came back from our mission and she had to go talk with Silver since it's so important." Jude said, making Nashi blush more. When Natsu heard the name of Gray kid, he got furious.

"Why the hell would you talk with stripper's son! Come on Nashi don't hang with them! You may get the stripping disease! And why the hell you wearing those clothes! They show too much!" Natsu lifts his arms up, glaring at Nashi.

"Dad, first off is not a disease. And second, I love hanging out with him. And what you mean they show too much? Mom dress like this too."

"She likessssssssssssss him." Both twins said at the same time, snickering; leaving Nashi blushing madly.

"No I don't! Shut the fuck up before I send you to the hospital!" Nashi yelled back.

"Yeah right." Igneel scoffed.

"You ain't gonna do shit!" Jude said, smirking at the end.

"Oh yeah." Nashi growled, getting her in a fighting stance; holding her celestial whip.

"Oh you wanna go little punk." Both twins growled, already in their fighting stance; their fists flaming with fire.

"Oh let's go you annoying trolls."

They were about to give their first punch when they heard a cough behind them, "why don't you kids fight later and leave already. We are late." Natsu said, already walking away from the kids. The kids gave each other a last glare and followed their father behind. They kept nudging each other, not realizing how far they are away from Natsu. Nashi just ignored the twins and ran towards her father. The twins followed behind. They were all walking each other. Natsu just smiled at his children. They were brats alright, but he loves them so much. He was holding Nashi hand while having his arm over Igneel shoulder holding him. Jude was standing by Nashi doing the same thing has his father, arm over Nashi shoulder.

They were walking around town, just talking and laughing with each other. People glance at them, smiling. They are such a beautiful family.

Natsu still remembers when they were born. He still can't believe they have grown so fast. The twins are about to turn 23 in fall while Nashi will turn 21 in summer. Nashi looked exactly like her mother, Lucy; but her personality was like Natsu, reckless and big troublemaker; destroying everything she sees. Even a town. She has a record of destroying the most towns. More than Natsu.

Natsu was proud of that.

Nashi also had the same powers as her mother; Celestial Magic. Lucy gave her the celestial keys keeping all 9 golden keys and 5 silver. Nashi did become as powerful as her mother; when she turned 18, she became an S-class mage. Nashi really didn't care about being the most powerful, she rather protects her friends and family. Her main goal is to explore the whole world and collect more silver keys. She really can't collect more golden keys since her best friend Stella, daughter of Yukino and Sting, has the other 2 golden keys. Lucy did have 10 keys but one of is destroyed which only 11 in total.

Jude and Igneel looked exactly has their father, Natsu. However, both had the same personality as Lucy; Gentle, careful and lovable. They are not really into fighting like Natsu, but if someone hurts their family or friends, or even lay a hand on their baby sister; they would literally have sent them to their graves.

Both twins became an S-class mage when they were 15. They both learn fire dragon slayer magic really young and were able to do dragon force. They are pretty powerful as Natsu; but not so reckless, destroying everything like their sister.

They were walking for 30 minutes until they got to their location. Right in front of them was a gate, top it said "Magnolia Cemetery." They opened the gate, walking in to see the beautiful cemetery. It wasn't like those other cemeteries' that was creepy looking at the beginning and expecting dead flowers everywhere, vines hanging and dead trees; full of sorrows. This cemetery just brings peace. Green grass shining brightly back to the sun, beautiful trees already starting to bloom the leaves. There were rows of gravestones, each different sizes and shapes. Each had different type of flowers.

The Dragneel family were walking, looking for that gravestone they came to see. It has been a month since they last came; busy with their missions to earn money and pay the bills.

They finally got to their location. Ahead of them was a tall gravestone shape as a key. A celestial key. It was 5ft tall and was form as Aquarius key. Instead of having an Aquarius sign on top middle, it has the Fairy tail sign color pink.

 **Lucy Dragneel**

 **X762-X800**

 **Lovable member of Fairy Tail.**

 **Caring friend of Celestial spirits,**

 **Wife and mother of beautiful family.**

 **We will miss your "Lucy kicks"**

Natsu bent down in one knee to get closer to the ground. He removes the dead flowers and replace with fresh roses he bought at the cemetery store. His kids did the same thing. For Nashi, instead of roses, she brought and envelope. At the bottom of the gravestone, it had a rectangular hole; as if it was a mailbox, putting in an envelope. When Nashi has time, she would write a letter to her mother and give it to her. Nashi found out how Lucy wrote letters for her deceased grandmother and kept them in a box so she decided to do the same thing.

Jude and Igneel got lavender flowers for their mother. They remember how Lucy would always smell like lavender mixed with vanilla.

All of them put their flowers, and envelope, to the grave and sat in a comfortable position.

"Hey Luce, sorry we are late. Your kids are really slow, especially Nashi," Natsu said, feeling pairs of glares going to him, "And sorry it took us a whole a month to come visit. We had been busy with paying the bills. For me I've been way busy earning money and buying a shit load of food to feed your fatass kids," once again, interrupted again by getting a slight punch on his arm, "well, they did get it from me. But now we are here." Natsu smile.

"Mom, it was actually Nashi fault. When we came back from our mission, she went to talk with Silver. They were flirting. They liiiiiikeeeeeeeee each other." Igneel smirked, looking over at his sister who is blushing madly.

The young teens just started to argue with each other, giving each other either a punch on the face or getting burned. Natsu just stared at them, smiling. He loves his children so much. He wished Lucy was actually here. Natsu frowned, remembering his wife death.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Young 34-year old Natsu was sitting by a bed, holding his wife hand, Lucy. When Nashi turned 11 years old, Lucy became ill; having the same disease her mother had. Natsu was worried and scared. He remembers when Lucy told him about how her mother got the disease and passed away. The disease is the same she is having right now. Only celestial spirits get these diseases; bad luck for them._

 _Not only that, Nashi has been suffering to be able to speak. Ever since she was born, she was born muted. She only knew how to do hand signs. Now that she is 11, she became an expert on hand signs but yet still tried to speak._

 _Lucy was trying to control her breathing, every sweat forming on her forehead, sliding down her pale face. It has been 3 months having the disease. Each day was getting worse. Fevers are becoming flaming hot, headaches were painful, she never stops trembling. Her beautiful curvy body became skeletal. She lays in bed every day and not enough food storage in her stomach. Her beautiful, silky cream skin became pale. Her bones are shown easily. Lucy looked terrible and weak._

 _She didn't have much time._

 _Natsu has stayed by her side, talking to her to cheer her up. She smiles, but that beautiful smile she would always give to Natsu isn't the same anymore._

 _The 13-year old twins would come in and try to cheer her up by giving hugs, kisses and lollipops. They would even lay by her and use their fire magic to warm her up, since she is always shivering. The 11-year old Nashi would snuggle up with her, playing with her and make her look pretty by trying to attempt to make a bun; well, more like sloppy bun. They would gossip with each other using her hand signs. They would both laughed each other, well Lucy, while the boys just stared at each other; confused what they are talking about._

 _Lucy would laugh with her children, even if she is too weak she would try to be strong. Natsu would always make goofy faces along with the children just to make her laugh._

 _Days passed and Lucy was becoming weaker. Instead of standing up to walk to the restroom, she needed help to at least stand her up and walk with her. She couldn't even lift her arm. She is suffering too much from the disease. Natsu was becoming more worried._

" _DAD!" the young teenage Igneel yelled, running towards his father who was making chicken soup for his wife. Years of practice on cooking he later became an expert. Natsu looked toward Igneel, seeing his face full of tears and had a worried expression. Natsu dropped what he was doing and ran to his son. "Igneel what's wrong?"_

" _It's mommy. Dad she is not breathing." Igneel said, already crying his heart out._

 _Natsu heart shattered. He felt his breath stopped for a second. His stomach felt tighter. Did he hear right? Did his son actually said what he thinks he just said. He examined his son and he knew what he said is true; what else could has he said when he is literally crying in front of him._

 _Lucy…_

 _In a second, he was already running upstairs, Igneel following behind. Everything went into blur when he ran as fast as he could upstairs where the master room is. Without knocking, he just punched the door with his flaming fist breaking into pieces. Right in front of him laid his wife, her breathing becoming slower and slower. Jude and Nashi were sitting at the side of the bed, trying to comfort her; but don't know what is going to happen next._

 _Igneel right behind started to walk forward to his mother bed, joining going with his siblings. Nashi was already crying; no sound just tears falling down her face, scared what is going to happen next. She isn't ready for her mother to leave._

 _Jude was holding his mother cold hand, trying to use his powers to warm her up. Igneel got into bed and laid on the right side of her mother to keep her warm. Nashi was lying on the opposite side of Igneel. Lucy had her eyes closed, breathing in and out, trying to control her breathing pattern._

 _Natsu looked all his little children, trying to comfort their mother; even if they already knew what is going to happen. He can feel his heart beating fastly, scared what it's going to happen soon. Lucy was already losing time._

" _Lucy, honey." Natsu said, caressing her cheek with his right hand. Lucy opened her eyes, looking toward Natsu; giving her weak smile._

" _Hey baby," she coughed, she felt warmth on her body. Curious, she looked down where all her children are. She smiled, trying to lift her weak arm to caresses her children. "Hey, what are you guys doing? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Lucy asked, getting a worried stare back from her kids._

" _We don't want to sleep mommy." Igneel said, giving her his famous grin he got from his father._

" _We want to be with you mommy." Jude said, giving a tight squeeze on her hand. She just smiled. She loves her children so much, she just wishes she didn't have this disease so she can live longer and see her children grow up._

 _Lucy started to think what would she miss once she is gone. Just thinking about it just gave her sad emotions and feeling her heart getting heavy.  
She didn't want to die. She wants to see her children grow up. See them become the next generation of Fairy Tail. See them become an S-class mage. See them become reckless like their father. See them have their own families. She also wants to see herself old with Natsu._

 _Lucy was already crying, wishing she can live longer. But it's already too late; she will be gone soon._

" _Mommy."_

 _Lucy eyes widened when she heard a young female voice. She looked down to see her daughter staring up at her. She wasn't sure if she heard it right. Did it come from Nashi? Nashi never spoked. She had trouble to speak ever since she was born._

" _Mommy." Nashi said it again and Lucy saw and heard it. She felt her mouth gaped open. She turned to Natsu who had the same action as her. She couldn't believe it; her daughter spoke or the first time_

 _Lucy felt more tears coming down to her face, she can feel her smile spreading more; her cheeks hurting. "Say that again Nashi?"_

" _Mommy!" Nashi exclaimed, lifting her arms up laughing. Nashi was laughing, a noise finally coming out of her mouth. Her smiled was wide, probably her cheeks hurting. She couldn't believe she spoke, it was unexpected; and yet she spoke. Which meant she will be able to speak._

 _Lucy just laughed and grabbed her daughter with all the force she has and just squeeze her with a hug. "Oh my god baby! Natsu she said her first words! Nashi said her very first word!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing and crying more tears of joy._

 _Natsu just laughed, feeling more tears running down his face. The twins started to laugh, joining in to hug their mother and sister. Nashi broke away from their hug and looked towards her twin brothers, "Igny! Ju!" Nashi said, making her brothers mouth gaped open to the ground. Natsu and Lucy just laugh out loud. Nashi then turned to Natsu pointing her tiny index finger to him, "Dad!"_

" _Yes baby! I am dad!" Natsu laughed, giving her a tight hug. Nashi laughed with him._

" _Oh Natsu, our baby can speak. She can finally speak!" Lucy smiled. Her wished has come true. She always wanted to hear her daughter talked one time before she is gone. She can feel her heart not feel so heavy anymore. It's full of happiness; the sorrows disappearing._

 _Lucy was so distracted seeing her family laughing at each other, when she started to feel her breath slowing each time. Her heart beating slower. Her vision was becoming blurrier and darker._

 _It is time._

" _N-Natsu…"_

 _Natsu turned to see his wife, feeling his smile turn upside down. He glazed at her eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes were slowly turning dull; the sparkling disappearing. He felt his heart got heavy._

 _No…_

 _Natsu picked Lucy up holding her bridal style and sat on the bed with her; holding her tight. The kids saw what was happening and joined with them._

" _Baby, stay awake please," Natsu said, trying his best not to cry, "You will make it just please."_

" _You weirdo, I am sleepy," Lucy chuckled, already feeling a tear slide down her. She tried her best to stay awake, but she can feel her breath becoming slower. Her heart beat beating slowly._

 _Natsu was stroking Lucy hair, already feeling tears sliding down his face. Each droplet falling to Lucy cheek. He started to think what is going to happen without her. Just thinking about it gives a sharp pain on his heart._

' _No god please don't take my sunshine away from me. My family.'_

' _Please'_

 _He flinched when he felt a cold hand on his cheek, removing the tears. He looked down to see Lucy just smiled at him, looking to her left to see her children. Igneel and Jude were already crying, holding Nashi tight. Nashi couldn't stop trembling, tears falling down rapidly._

" _Kids don't cry," she coughed, "I will always be here." Lucy lift her weak arm pointing at Nashi chest where the heart is located, "and here," she lifts it upward to her head, "no matter where I am, I will always be there with you."_

 _Nashi already joining with her brothers, crying their hearts out, they all leaped to their mother; giving the last best hug full of love. Lucy just smiled, giving them a hug back. The kids went back to their position, waiting for what their mother is going to say._

" _Now boys, I expect you to take a good care to your little sister. And promise me you guys won't become reckless just like your father," Lucy laughed, feelings a scoffed heard from Natsu, "And Nashi, please take care of the celestial spirits; you are their owner now. I love you kids so much, please protect each other and Fairy Tail. Especially your reckless father"_

 _The twins chuckled, "Of course mom, I love you too." Igneel spoke._

" _Me too, but more then Igneel." Jude spoke, getting a glare from Igneel._

" _I-I love y-you t-too mommy." Nashi spoked, smiling widely that she was able to say those words._

 _Lucy smiled to her children. She then glanced up to see Natsu, who was already clenching his teeth, holding back his tears._

" _N-Natsu…"_

" _Please Lucy… Don't leave. I-I need you… T-the kids need you. I don't want to lose you. I lost you o-once. I-I don't want t-to lose you a-again."_

" _Baby, didn't you pay attention what I just said?" Lucy scoffed, "I will always be right here." Once again, pointing her hand to his chest. "You silly dragon."_

" _B-but I need you here with me. R-remember w-what you said in T-tenrou I-island? Y-you said its more f-fun when w-we are together." Natsu already crying his heart out, putting his head between Lucy neck. "B-BABY P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! D-DON'T LEAVE US! I L-LOVE Y-YOU S-SO M-MUCH. Y-YOU PROMISED Y-YOU WILL S-STAY W-WITH U-US FOREVER. C-CELESTIAL MAGES DON'T BREAK THEIR P-PROMISES!"_

" _Please Natsu, I don't have much time." Lucy whispered, already feeling the darkness starting to take over. "Thank you. Thank you for making my life the happiest. Thank you for rescuing me from Bora. Thank you for taking me home to my second family. Thank you for taking me to Fairy Tail. You and Fairy Tail made me the happiest girl in the world. Thank you for becoming my husband and father to our beautiful children._

" _I am glad I got to spend my time with all of you," she coughed, "With team Natsu, our missions, the grand magic games, our fight with Oracion Seis, Grimore heart and Tartarus. Natsu, I will be with all of you, every day, every minute. You mean the world to me."_

 _Natsu studied his wife. Lucy just smiled at him, giving her best smile she can give." Natsu promised me you will love our children and take care of them no matter what. Please don't become like my father. Love them as much as you love me."_

 _In an instant he nodded, giving her a grinned smiled; her favorite. "Of course you weirdo! I promise Luce, but promise me you will look after us, no matter what." Lucy just giggle, "Of course you silly dragon."_

 _Natsu pulled down to her face, his lips meeting with hers. His kiss to her was full of love and warmth. He felt Lucy lips smiled, kissing back; giving the last kiss he will ever get._

 _They pulled back, smiling at each other. Her eyes vision went black, starting to see white dot in the middle expanding._

 _Lucy lift her hand to caresses Natsu check, using her last breath._

" _I love you, Natsu."_

 _Using her last breath, her hand fell. Her body became limp. Natsu started to cry louder, along with the kids._

" _MOMMY! MOMMY!" the kids screamed, clutching their mother clothes, shaking her; hoping she will wake up._

" _Baby please… BABY PLEASE COME BACK!" Natsu cried. He hugged Lucy tightly while the kids mourned._

" _Baby, please. Wake up. Please." Natsu clutched tighter to his wife dead body, kept begging for her to come back._

 _She's gone…_

 _Last thing Magnolia heard clearly its Natsu scream._

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've got to live with the choices I made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

"Dad?" Dad are you okay?"

Natsu blinked and turned to see his kids, glancing at him with a worried expression.

"Sorry kids, I was just thinking." Natsu whispered, looking up at the gravestone. It has been 10 years since his wife death.

"Hey dad, don't be sad. I bet mom is in heaven beating some monster's ass." Igneel exclaimed

"Yeah dad, I bet Mavis has already made a heaven Fairy Tail guild and mom will be waiting for us." Nashi said, hugging Natsu from behind.

Natsu just chuckled. "I swear you kids are something else."

They stayed a little longer until they decided it was time to leave. The teens wanted to go home and rest since they were gone for a week from the job.

They were already walking back until Natsu looked back to the grave stone, smiling one more time.

"I'll see you later Luce."

The Dragneel family left the cemetery, holding each other. The sun was already setting. However, the Dragneel family didn't notice a certain blonde was watching them, smiling. The blonde turned and started to walk to the sunlight, fading away.

 _Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

 _They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

 _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

 _But all I got are these roses to give_

 _And they can't help me make amends_

 **40 years later**

84-year old Natsu Dragneel was back at the cemetery. He was holding more dozen roses, gripping them tightly. Natsu was walking to his wife grave, using a can to support his weight.

Many years passed and so many has happened. His children have grown up and started to have their own families. His beautiful daughter, Nashi, married Silver and already have 2 kids together. The twins also got married and had 3 children. Making Natsu have 8 grandchildren in total. When he turned 60, he later on retired and stayed at home to relaxed. Old but still a proud Fairy Tail mage.

Laxus and Mira child, Lily became the next master. Later on they found out Lily couldn't have children and always had bad luck with love. Lily didn't care though; she would have considered all the young Fairy Tail mages as her children.

Natsu smiled at the though of Lily, who became just like Makarov; the 3rd master. Makarov was usually mean, rough and perverted sometimes he still considered all mages as his children. Lily was becoming exactly like her great grandfather.

One of the worst things happened to him again. His best buddy, who raised him since he was born, who treated him as if he was the father of the exceed. The funny blue cat everyone loved.

Happy.

Happy passed away when Natsu turned 60, one of the worst things happening to him. He mourned, feeling more lonely without his best friend.

Natsu bend down to one knee, slowly, to replace the dead flowers he had left last time and left fresh lively roses. He then put his hands on the ground so he could balance himself and sat folding his legs in criss cross.

"Hey Luce, sorry I took so long to see you. I just came out from the hospital. The damn kids keep sending me to get checked on." Old Natsu chuckled, a cough coming out.

When Natsu barely turned 84, he had been sent to the hospital a lot, worrying his children a lot. The doctor told them he was ok, but he knew it wasn't. When his children left to get some food, the doctor spoke he had a disease and there was no cure. He only had 4 months to live. Natsu was shocked that day, receiving the bad news. He told the doctor not to tell his children, knowing they won't rest trying to find a cure.

Cure or not, they would try their best to keep old Natsu to stay alive.

Natsu didn't want that, they are already struggling to raise money and raise their own children.

He didn't care if he was going to die soon. He wants to see his precious wife, Lucy.

4 months has passed, and Natsu came to the cemetery. He was sitting down still, smiling like a little kid. He felt sad for not letting his children know about his deceased. But he did spent those months with them, even with the grandchildren. He was so happy those months. Now it is time for them to live their life without him.

Natsu was already feeling his breath going slower, his heartbeat beating slowly. His eyes were starting to close, feeling sleepy. He then spread his legs and move to lay down on the floor, by his wife grave. He grabbed his sweater, made it into a pillow and lay his head on it. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating slowly.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Natsu was already falling asleep, smiling.

"I'll see you soon, Lucy."

 _Thump_

…

 _*Natsu P.O.V.*_

I was a weird dream. I was dreaming about me, laying by Lucy grave and fell asleep. Who the hell falls asleep in a cemetery?

I felt myself, laying something hard but soft at the same time. I wasn't sure what it was. I can feel something moving, moving back and forth slowly; tickling my nose with the soft point. I felt wind passing by my body, helping this soft thing moving same time. I started to wake myself up, opening my eyes slowly. He became a blur once I opened, and later got a clearer view. The first thing I saw is color golden. I looked around and realize I was laying down on long golden grass. Moving peacefully with the wind. Confused, I started to stand up. I was able to stand up perfectly, wondering how come I didn't struggle.

 _Wait… how come I didn't struggle?_

I turned around to look for something. Something I would usually use to stand myself up. I keep looking around for my crane.

 _Wait crane? Why do I need a crane to stand myself up?_

That is when it hit me.

Igneel

I join Fairy Tail.

I defeated Zeref and Acnologia.

I got married.

I have 3 beautiful children.

My wife passed away.

I suffer for years.

I died….

 _Did I really died?_

I was lost in thoughts. Trying to remember what exactly happen. I looked at my arms, seeing I wasn't wrinkled.

 _What the actual fuck?_

I was old and wrinkly. How come I seem to be younger. Once again lost in thoughts. Still confused.

 _Am I dream-_

"Natsu?"

My body stiffened when I heard a young woman voice. For some reason I recgnozied it, but wasn't sure who it belonged too. Her voice sounded so angelic and soothing, warming my heart. I turned to see a beautiful woman standing in front of me. I felt my heart beat thump fastly. I started to feel nervous and happy at the same time. Who was this woman?

The beautiful woman was wearing a beautiful white dress that flowed freely, showing her smooth cream legs. Her beautiful golden hair that match the grass flow freely, the same as the dress doing. Her hair was long, it reach to her waist. She had a white head band holding her bangs. Her beautiful choclate shining brightly from the sun rays. When she looked at me, she gasp and tears started to form on her eyes.

"Natsu, it's you." She spoke.

Before I could say anything, I started to have flashbacks. It seems they were all memories. Memories from this blonde…

" _Look Natsu, I got my Fairy Tail marked!" the blonde smiled to me, lifting her right hand showing me her guild mark._

" _Yeah that's nice Luigi," a younger me spoke, not caring._

" _ITS LUCY!" the blonde yelled, doing her adorable pouty face._

That is when it hit me. The woman ahead of me is Lucy. My best friend. My partner. My wife.

"Lucy." I spoked, starting to feel warm tears forming in my eyes. When I said her name, she smiled and laugh, more tears streaming down. She ran and hug me; a really tight hug. I couldn't believe. Lucy is right here. The love of my life is right here, hugging me.

"Oh Natsu, what took you so long." Lucy spoked, still crying out tears of joy. Her head was hidden in my chest, I can hear the sniffles coming from the blonde. I laughed and hug her back, I put my head on top of her head, smelling that favorite I love from her; vanilla mixed with lavender.

"I'm sorry Luce, but now I am here." I lift her head so she could look at me and gave her a kiss. Her eyes went wide and soon kissed me back. This kiss was so special. I gave all my love and passion, showing how much I missed her. I felt more tears falling down my eyes.

Oh how much I missed this weirdo.

' _Here we are, now you're in my arms_

 _I never wanted anything so bad_

 _Here we are, for a brand new start_

 _Living the life that we could've had'_

Lucy and I parted, taking a breath from our long making out session. She smiled at me and moved back and took a hold of my hand. When I looked at her hand, I saw her pink guild mark. I smiled.

Lucy started to run and pull me, making me run with her. I looked confused. Where was she taking me?

"Luce, where are we going?"

"To the guild silly! We have to take a job now." Lucy giggled, still pulling me. When she mentioned the guild, I smiled. So there is a heaven Fairy Tail guild. In the distance. I started to see a large figure, later on becoming a building. I look closely and knew what building it is. Lucy stopped running and made a stop. We were at the entance of the building. At the top it had a large sign that said "Fairy Tail" and had one fairy each side. I smiled.

' _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Just another moment in your eyes_

 _I'll see you in another life_

 _In heaven where we never say goodbye'_

I saw the guild doors open and some people started to come out. I recognize this people and felt myself crying again. I couldn't believe who I am seeing.

Ahead of me stood Makarov, Gildarts, Mavis and Zeref. All smiling at me. Zeref and Mavis were holding hands while Gildarts was chuckling. Makarov started to walk towards us and just smiled. "Welcome home boy."

I started to feel something on top of me. Something light landed on top of my head. I grabbed it and it felt kind of fluffy. When I brought it down, it was a blue figure with big rounded eyes and

It was my best buddy. Happy. He just laughed and gave me a tight hug. I laughed and hug him back tightly. I looked over Lucy who just smiled.

It feels like this is a dream.

Right when I was about to say something, something large appear ahead of us. It was a creature that had large wings and a long tail. His scales were color red. He had a lot of scars on his body. But when I saw it more closely, I recognized who it was.

"Dad?"

"Hello son." The dragon, Igneel spoke; smiling and chuckling.

I had anything else to say. I was happy. The most happiest man in my life. All the people I care about are right here. I just need to wait for some more years for my kids to join and the rest of the guild.

I forgot about everything and grabbed Lucy hands and ran inside the guild, Happy following behind.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Well are we picking a mission or not?"

Lucy giggled and we left off for our mission.

Here we are, now you're in my arms

 _Here we are for a brand new start_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

* * *

 **i hope you liked the story! Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

 **Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors!**


End file.
